Why Did I Do This?
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: After Edward left, Bella is abused. But by who? Read and find out! Story is alot better than summary! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why did I choose this? Why did I choose him? Why did he leave me?

If you are wondering who I'm talking about, I'll explain. The him is Mike Newton. The he is Edward Cullen. Confused? I'll explain.

After Edward left me 6 months ago, I went into a depression. I was so deep, I agreed to go on a date with Mike Newton. We went to a movie. He dropped me off at home. Charlie was working the night shift that dreadful night.

_*Flashback*_

_Mike let me out and walked me to the door. He stopped at the door while I unlocked it._

"_You mink if I come in for a minute?" Mike asked._

"_Um……sure," I said lifeless. I was like a zombie. It had been a month since Ed- he left._

"_Cool," Mike said taking my hand._

_We walked inside to the couch. We sat down on the couch. I flipped on the TV. I watched it not paying attention to Mike. _

"_So…. Since we went out, does that mean we're dating?" Mike asked._

_I turned to look at him. "Mike….I don't know. I mean it's been a month since he left," I said._

"_Bella, you need to get over him. He left you. He doesn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't have left. I love you. Pick me," Mike said taking my face in his hands._

"_Mike…..I can't. I lo-" I was cut off. He slapped me across my face._

"_Bella! Don't say you love him! You love me!" Mike screamed._

_I was crying now. He slapped me! I just stared at him._

_I found my voice. "I DON'T LOVE YOU! GET OUT OF MY-" I was cut off again. He had slapped me again._

"_Don't you dare say anything! Now listen to me!" he said grabbing a handful of my hair. I winced at the pain._

"_You and I are dating! You will be happy! If you do something that makes me mad, you will regret it! You got that?" he asked._

_I nodded._

"_And you will not tell anyone about this! If I find out, you will be suffer the consequences! You are mine! Got that?" he asked._

_I nodded again. Then he crashed his lips on mine. It was disgusting. I hated him. I didn't know Mike was abusive. He let me go and beat me again. Then after that, he left. I had bruises all over my body that night._

_Charlie asked what happened and I told him I fell down the stairs. He shrugged it off._

_*End of Flashback*_

Every night after that, Mike would come over. Charlie would work the night shift. Every night, Mike would beat me. I had bruises everywhere. When people asked, I blamed it on my clumsiness. They always shrugged it off.

One day, I was at Jacob's and he found out. Jacob had become my friend. I found out about his secret. The one where he was a werewolf. When he told me, I told him about Mike. He was furious. I begged him not to tell anyone. He unwillingly promised.

Mike never found out Jacob knew. Jacob hated Mike. He hated Mike more than _him_.

Well right now, I'm on my way back from Jake's. Jake had to save me…….again. Since Victoria is coming after me. She wants revenge for James. Little does she know, _he_ doesn't want me anymore.

I almost drowned today. Jake got there in time. I jumped off a cliff. I was tired of this life. My one true love left me. I was abused. I already had a broken wrist from where Mike had stepped on it one night. ON PURPOSE!

I was tired of wishing for _him_ to come and save me from this hell. But I knew it was too good to be true.

Now here I was, getting driven back to my house by Jake. He turned onto my street and parked in front of my house. Mike's car was there. Mike was standing on the porch. Charlie's cruiser was gone. Mike looked pissed.

"If he touches you, I will kill him," Jake said.

"Wait til I'm inside. Please. He doesn't know. Bye Jake," said.

"Bye, Bells. Call me if you need _anything_," he said.

"I will," I said.

I jumped out of the driver's side after switching sides with Jake to make it look like I was the only one. I ran to the porch.

"Hey," I said unlocking the door.

"You're in trouble," Mike said.

We walked inside. He closed the door behind him. He walked to me and pushed me down on the floor.

"Why did you attempt suicide?!" he asked.

"I wasn't! I was just cliff diving," I said. He slapped me across my face.

"Liar! Do you want another broken wrist?" he asked taking my hand that had a brace on it.

I shook my head.

"Then don't do it again!" he screeched. Then he started beating me again. After ten minutes of that, he left. I was now alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

What was she thinking?! Why would she do this? Why? I knew I couldn't make it, but I had to help Charlie get over this. How would he take it? I suddenly thought of my brother.

I couldn't tell him this. He would be even more depressed. He already won't talk to us or even see us.

I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. I told Jasper to stay in Alaska while I go help Charlie. I jumped in the car and drove off. I hit the highway and sped up. I would be there in 2 hours. I'll make a 1 day trip in 2 hours. I was going 210 mph.

*two hours later*

I pulled up to the familiar house I haven't been to in 6 months. I saw a car pull away when I pulled up. The driver didn't see me, but I saw him. Mike Newton. What was going on? Why was Mike Newton here?

I parked the car and got out. I heard sobbing. It sounded familiar. I rushed to the door and opened it. What I saw shocked me.

Bella's POV

I heard the door open. I was crying. I hoped it was Charlie.

"Bella?" asked a familiar voice. I thought I was seeing and hearing things. Her spiky, black hair and those familiar gold eyes stared at me.

"Alice?" I asked. I tried to move, but couldn't. I was in too much pain.

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked running over to me. She grabbed me in her arms.

"No, I……. I'm in pain. Help me to the couch," I said.

She put her arms around me and lifted me. She set me on the couch.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"I had a vision of you. I wasn't looking. I promise. I was just watching TV and you appeared," she said.

"You saw me falling?" I asked.

"No. I saw you jump. What were you thinking, Bella? Did you think of your friends? Charlie? Rene and Phil? Or me? Or even my brother?" she asked.

"What friends? The only friend I have is Jake. The rest abandoned me, because of Jessica. The only two that stayed was Angela and Ben. Nobody else cares," I said.

"What were you thinking? My brother cares! He cares about you all the time!" she screamed.

"Yeah right! He left me! Now I'm stuck with Mike!" I said. But when I did, I wished I could take it back.

"Mike? Wait, are you 2 dating?" she asked.

Now I got to explain everything to her. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Bella, tell me! I won't be mad! Come on, Bella!" she said.

I just shook my head. It hurt. I winced in pain.

"Wait, Bell. What happened?" she asked. She was looking at my wrist. My brace.

"I…..I fell," I lied.

"You are a bad liar, Bella. Now what really happened?" she asked.

I sighed. How could I tell her?

Wait, does this have to do with Mike?" she asked.

I looked her in the eyes and nodded. She grabbed the sleeve of my shirt on my left hand and shoved it up my arm. She revealed all my bruises. Almost 10 on each arm. She did the same to my other sleeve.

Then she went for my pants' legs. She shoved those up and revealed at least 30 bruises. Then she went for my stomach. She shoved that up and revealed the big bruise that was from where Mike kicked me.

"What did you do?" Alice shrieked.

I just started crying. "Alice, I'm scared. It's Mike. He has been abusing me ever since a month after you all left. He forced me to date him. I want help, Alice! Please help me." I had my arms around her neck. I was crying into her neck.

"Ssh, Bella. Ssh! He's not coming near you anymore. I promise. Now, tell me everything. Start from the beginning," she said rubbing circles on my back.

I told her everything. About Jacob, too. She wasn't happy about the werewolf thing and the Laurent thing. But she was more pissed about the Mike thing.

"I'll kill him. No wait…. I'll let Edward and have him rip him to pieces!" she said pulling out her phone.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't tell him! He doesn't love me anyways," I said.

"Bella, he does love you. He hasn't been around us since the day he left you. He only left to protect you. Which only put you in more danger. I am glad those wolves were there to kill Laurent. I'm mad about the Victoria thing. But I'm more pissed about the Mike thing," she said.

I was speechless. "He….. He loves me?"

"Of course. Now, what I want to know is why you jumped off a cliff," she said.

"I jumped off a cliff because I was tired of Mike abusing me. I missed Edward-" wince "too much. I just want him back," I said crying again.

"I know, Bella," she said.

"Does he know you're here?" I asked.

"No, but he's fixing to," Alice said opening her phone.

"Wait. He needs to hear it from me. Please?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

She scrolled through her phonebook. My heart was beating so fast as I watched. I could finally talk to him!

"Bella, calm down. I hear your heartbeat going a mile a minute," Alice said.

"Sorry, Alice. It's been 6 months," I said.

"I understand. You ready?" she asked.

"Yes," I said reaching out for the phone.

She hit a button and handed me the phone. I stuck it to my ear. I heard it ring. On the 3rd ring someone picked up.

"What is it, Alice?" that familiar, velvet voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"What is it, Alice?" that familiar, velvet voice asked.

I couldn't speak. It's been 6 months since I've last heard his voice. Alice was looking at me.

"Talk!" she mouthed so Edward couldn't hear.

"Alice, what do you want to tell me? I'm growing impatient here," Edward said.

I hit the mute button.

"Alice, what do I say?" I asked.

"Just tell him who it is and tell him that you miss him and need him to come home. And then if he refuses, tell him what Mike is doing to you. If you don't do it, I will," she said.

"But what if he doesn't refuse?" I asked.

"Tell him anyways. If you want him back, you have to do and say anything. And you might want to hurry, he's screaming in the phone right now and he's going to hang up in 1 minute," Alice said.

Sure enough I heard Edward's voice screaming in the phone even though it was away from my ear. He must be screaming pretty loud if a human can hear him.

"Fine," I sighed. I hit the unmute button and brought it to my ear.

"……and don't be looking for her future! I told you to leave her alone! She deserves a life! We cannot infer with her life! I know she was your friend, but you can make new friends! I know you had your hopes up about her joining the family, but it can't happen. I'm not good for her. We're not good for her. No matter how much I love her, I can't go back. So stop calling me and bugging me about that. Alice, are you there? You haven't talked this whole time. What's wrong tell me!" he ranted on.

Those 3 words he said shocked me. "I love her."

"Alice you have 3 seconds to talk or I'm hanging up," he said.

"Talk," Alice mouthed again.

"3.….." he began.

I hesitated. I was scared what if he didn't want to talk to me.

"2.……." he said.

Oh, no! he's fixing to hang up.

"1.……….Good bye, Alice," he said.

"WAIT!" I suddenly screamed.

Alice smiled and screamed, "Yes!"

"Who…..who is this?" Edward asked. i suddenly got scared.

"Tell him!" Alice mouthed.

"I said, who is this?" Edward repeated.

I took a deep breath. "It's me, Bella," I said.

Alice nodded and whispered, "Keep going."

"B-b-bella?" he questioned.

"Yes, it' me," I said.

"How did you get Alice's phone?" he asked.

"Because I'm here at her house," Alice said as she grabbed the phone from me.

"No, I wasn't…….would you shut up so I can tell you why I'm here?" she asked. She paused.

"Good. Now I was sitting with Jazz and Emmett watching TV when I saw a vision…….no I wasn't looking! Shut up so I can finish. Okay now where was I? Oh, yes. Well I saw her jumping off a cliff, then she disappeared. So I got……no I'm not telling you why……because she's going to explain that to you……yes you are and do not argue with me because you won't win…..like I was saying. I came here and found her laying on the floor……..like I said, she's going to explain why she was……no, she was hurt really bad……shut up so I can finish……thank you. Well I helped her up and I sat down with her and she explained everything to me……I'll tell you when you get here so you……oh yes you are……when you find out what has been going on you'll want to come home……yes I mean home as in Forks…….Edward, you have been away from this family for 6 months, including Bella. You don't know what you left here. Not only a depressed Bella, but a Bella bruised emotionally and physically……no I didn't say you did it to her…….she's going to tell you…….yes, it will shock you. It shocked me even…….yeah, uh, about Victoria, she's not there…….that's exactly what I mean. she's here in Forks…..I think……like I said, I'll explain when you get here……okay here she is," Alice said as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! Why did you jump off a cliff? You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless," Edward said.

"Because, I was tired of my life. I'm nothing without you," I said with tears coming over my eyes.

"I know how you feel. But that does not mean you go and jump off a cliff," he said.

"Would you jump off a cliff if the love of your life left you and if you're abused every single day of the 6 months you haven't spoken to the love of your life? And not only have the person who abuses you be human might I add. And have him force you to date him, knowing the love of your life just left you a month ago. No, he doesn't care. He only wants you for himself so he can show you off. Oh, and have all your friends turn against you because he dumped his girlfriend, which is a close friend might I add, and start rumors about you being pregnant with his child and him leaving you just like the love of you life did. Oh and have him come to your house every night and repeatedly beat you until you can't move one single muscle. And then have to lie to your dad and say you just fell down the stairs or you fell off your bed and hurt yourself. Now tell me, you wouldn't jump off a cliff, too?" I ranted on. It felt good to get all this out.

"Bella……who has been abusing you? Tell me now!" Edward said.

"I…..please come home, Edward. Please. I can't take it anymore. Please Edward. I miss you so much. Please I can't live without you and it's hard for me to get through the day," I said crying.

Alice came over and hugged me wiping away my tears.

"Aw……Bella. I want to, but my world is no good for you," Edward said.

"Please Edward. I'm in so much pain. I can't take it anymore. I miss you. I can't live another day. Please," I asked crying.

Alice took the phone. "Edward, come home. She's breaking down and holding her chest like she's fixing to fall apart…….yes, just come home, please, Edward. Do it for her. You leaving didn't help her at all…….no we will tell you when you get here…..okay here she is," Alice said.

"H-h-hello," I stuttered while sobbing.

"Bella, I'm coming there. I'm in Ohio and I'll be there in 30 minutes, okay? I'm coming home love. Can you hold yourself together?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please hurry and come home. I miss you so much," I said still sobbing.

"I will. And I miss you, too. So much. And Bella, you and I are going to have a talk about who's hurting you. I'm going to kill whoever is doing this to you," Edward growled.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll see you soon, my Bella," Edward said.

"Bye, Edward," I said.

I hung up the phone and gave it to Alice.

"Finally that boy sees what he did. I kept telling him to come home. But no, he waits until you're on an emotional break down," Alice said.

"Thank you for coming here, Alice," I said.

"Sure thing. He finally is going to be around someone," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He hasn't been near us since your birthday. He's been away tracking Victoria," Alice said.

"Oh," I said.

We sat in silence while we waited for Edward. I was excited I could finally see him after all this time.

"Bella, where's Charlie at?" Alice asked.

"Oh, um, his friend Harry Clearwater died and he's spending the night over there to help Sue, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering. His future disappeared like yours did when that Jacob guy saved you. For some reason I can't see the wolves," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

We turned on the TV and watched What Not To Wear. Alice wanted to watch it so I let her. 15 minutes later, we heard a knock at the door. My heartbeat escalated.

"Bella, calm down," Alice said getting up.

I just stared at the wall where the door is on the other side. Alice got up and went to open the door.

"Hello Edward," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Hello Edward," Alice said.

"Hey, Alice. Where is she?" I heard Edward ask.

"In the living room. Wait. There's something you need to know before you see her. She looks really bad. She's in bad shape too. She's skinnier than you last saw her and a lot paler. Almost our color. And she's covered in bruises. Just don't get mad. She really needs you right now," Alice said.

"Okay, Alice. Just let me see her," Edward said.

"Okay. Come on," Alice said.

I heard the door close. I saw Alice come around the corner. Then Edward. I stood up. Edward looked the same, but sad. He looked at me and our eyes locked. His were a dark brown.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"E-Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me," he said.

I ran, well in my case after Mike just had a bad beating on me, wobbled to him and threw my arms around him and began sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me close. Tears began to fall from my eyes and stained his shirt.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you, too. Come on, let's set you down on the couch," Edward said.

I turned and saw Alice had disappeared.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She went out to keep watch of Victoria," Edward said as we sat down on the couch. I sat down and winced in pain as the throbbing on my stomach and leg grew more painful.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked looking at my wrist. My brace.

I began sobbing at the memory.

"Bella, it's okay. You can tell me. What happened?" he asked.

"A month after you all left, I agreed to go on a date with someone. They came in and told me I had to be their boyfriend or they would hurt me. I had no choice but to agree and they abused me every night they came over. Which was every night. Then one night, he purposely stepped on my wrist and broke it," I said looking down at our intertwined hands. It felt nice being here with Edward again.

"Where was Charlie?" Edward asked.

"He was either working or out with Billy and Harry. He said he didn't want to sit around and watch me waste away my life by never doing anything," I said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Edward asked.

I was fixing to answer when there was a knock on the door. I got up to get it. I heard Edward growl, "What does he want."

I wobbled over to the door and opened it. I froze at the sight. I couldn't move.

"Hello, Bella," Mike said.

I didn't say anything. I slammed the door, well at least tried. It didn't work. He stopped it with his foot. He opened it and slapped me across my face.

"What did I tell you about that?" he asked as I fell down.

I crawled away and into some cold arms. I turned and saw Edward glaring at Mike. Mike saw him and started to back away.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" he asked.

"I came back for Bella. And I'm staying here. So I suggest you run away before I do something I won't like," Edward said. I could see he was trying to restrain to not kill Mike.

"Not unless my girlfriend goes with me," Mike said.

"I'm not your girlfriend! I never was! You forced me to! So I suggest you leave before I call the cops!" I said.

"Bella, you will regret this," Mike said before turning to walk out.

When he was gone, Edward picked me up and sat me back on the couch.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said burying my face in his chest.

"It's okay, Bella. He won't be bothering you anymore. I promise," Edward said.

"Okay," I said.

"Bella, what all did he do to you?" Edward asked.

I sighed. He was going to find them sometime. I released myself from him and pulled up my sleeves. I showed him all the bruises. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Anything else?" he asked looking back at me. His eyes were almost black now.

I stood up and took off my pants. It was easier to show him that way. He stiffened for a minute, but realized what I was doing and helped me. When I got my pants off, he looked at my legs.

"That boy is going to pay," he said.

"Please don't leave," I said.

"I'm not ever leaving you again. I love you so much and can't bring myself to leave you. That is, if you still love me and want me," Edward said.

"Of course I want you. I love you, too. Don't ever leave again," I said.

"I won't. I promise. Now, come on. Let's get you bathed and dressed. It's been a long day," Edward said picking me up.

"Okay," I said.

"Can you stand up long enough to shower by yourself?" he asked.

"Probably not. My leg hurts really bad," I said.

"Okay, I'll help you, but keep your bra and underwear on," Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward," I said leaning in on his chest.

"Anytime love," he said.

He took me to the bathroom and helped me get out of my shirt. He ran me some water and asked if it was too hot or too cold. It was perfect. He held me up while I washed my hair. I felt his stares on my stomach and back where they were severely bruised.

When I was done, he wrapped me in a towel and set me on the counter to help me dry off.

"I'm going to get you some clothes. Stay here," Edward said.

"Okay," I said.

He was gone for a minute until he came back. He got me some black shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," he said.

He helped me get dressed. When I was dressed, he took me to my room and sat me down on my bed. He went over to my desk to get my brush. When he came back he offered to brush my hair. I told him yes and he began to brush my hair.

"I've missed your wonderful smell," he said.

"I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you, too," he said setting the brush aside when he was done.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime love," he said.

I sighed happily while I leaned into his chest.

"Do the others know you're here?" I asked.

"Yes. I called them on my way here," Edward said.

"So, their moving back, too?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, I want you to know that I'm not leaving and I'm really sorry for leaving in the first place. I was stupid and not thinking," Edward said.

"It's okay," I said grabbing his hands.

"I love you," Edward said.

"I love you, too," I said.

I looked up at him from the side. He was looking down at me. He started leaning towards me. He hesitated when his lips were and inch from mine. I turned and faced him. I couldn't take it anymore! I slowly met our lips together. Oh, how I missed this.

I put my hands around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. He pushed me down and hovered over me. I slowly traced his lower lip with my tongue. His tongue pushed mine back in my mouth while his came in. Our tongues danced together, when I felt a tingle in my mouth. His venom was coming in my mouth. I pulled away to breath. We were both panting.

"I missed that," I said still panting.

"I did, too," Edward said.

We sat in silence until we both caught our breath.

"Want to do it again?" I asked.

"God, yes," Edward said. Our lips once again met each other.


	5. AN

**Dear my fans,**

**Sorry this is just an author's note. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try soon. I got finals this week and I'll try over the summer. My family and I just lost a family friend who was really close. He was practically my second dad. So pray for me and my family and I'll try to update soon. I promise!!!!**

**Love always,**

**Taylor (aka ktbminnie12)**


	6. Another AN

**Hey guys!!!!!!! I need some ideas on this story!!!!!! I'm in desperate need of some!!!!!! So please give me some!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!**

**Taylor**


	7. Last AN!

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry, this is just another A/N. But I promise to update tomorrow. Now that I got all these great ideas, thanks to you all, I have a great story line going on in my head. I'm writing it down as we I type this. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm also hoping to update all my other stories. I have a lot out, but I wanted to get the ideas out before someone else did. Also, I will be adding a little one-shot tomorrow. It's hilarious. Let's just say that it has to do with Emmett. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Well, have a wonderful week!

Love yours truly,

Taylor


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to someone kissing my neck. I wiped my eyes and opened them to 2 liquid pools of topaz.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, beautiful," Edward said.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Eating breakfast. You need to tell him. I'm going to come over with Alice and 'return from LA because we didn't like it there,'" Edward said.

"Okay. How long will you be?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes. Bella, you need to prepare to tell Charlie about Mike. You're going to tell him that Alice found your bruises when she came over last night, Alice told me, and I came to see the damage and to kick Mike to hell," Edward said.

"So, I'll be seeing you for the 1st time in 6 months, but we're already back together?" I asked.

"Yeah. I called you last night, and we talked it out. Alice left to come greet us at the airport," Edward said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get dressed," I said getting up. I jumped out of bed and went to my closet. I got a blue, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I laid them on my bed and turned to Edward.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes," he said.

"Okay," I said. I leaned up and kissed him before he ducked out the window. I got dressed and went downstairs. Charlie was at the table, eating.

"Morning, Bells," he said.

"Morning. Dad, there's something you need to know," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Alice Cullen came over last night when you were working," I said.

"Oh, how's Alice doing?" Charlie asked.

"She's doing good. She said they're all moving back to Forks because they hated LA," I said.

"All of them?" Charlie asked.

"All of them," I confirmed.

"So what's going to happen? Is he going to get back with you and then you get your heart broken again?" Charlie asked.

"No. We're getting back together, but I'm not going to get my heart broken," I said.

"Bella," Charlie sighed.

"Dad, it was all a mistake. He didn't want to leave me! He was miserable," I said.

"Bella! He left you in a forest!" Charlie said.

"No he didn't! I wandered in there myself! You don't know what he went through! He couldn't even stand to be around his own family! He had to live with….Esme's sister, he was so miserable!" I lied about Esme's sister, but him not being around his family was the truth.

"He what?" Charlie asked. He sounded shocked.

"You heard me," I said.

Charlie was fixing to say something, but there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. Not 2 Cullens were there, but all 7 of them.

"Bella!" Esme said. She wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back so tightly. I missed this woman.

"Bella," Carlisle said, hugging me.

"Bellsy!" Emmett boomed. He caught me in a big bear hug.

"Can't…….breathe!" I gasped out.

He laughed and sat me down. Jasper came over and hugged me. It shocked me, but I hugged him back.

"I missed you, Bells," he said.

"I missed you, too," I said.

Next was Rosalie. She smiled and hugged me. Everyone gasped, including me.

"What?! I can't miss my sister?" Rosalie asked. We all laughed.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Alice said.

I hugged her and giggled with her.

Then there was Edward. I gave him a huge hug. By this time, Charlie had already came to the door.

"Hello, Charlie," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle. So, LA not all that it's cracked up to be?" Charlie asked.

"No. It's too sunny," Carlisle said. We all laughed at the inside joke, except Charlie, who thought he meant that they missed the rain.

"Well, come on in guys," I said as they all came in. I closed the door.

"So, you're all back for good?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Not only was LA too sunny, we all missed Bella. She makes our family complete. We weren't a family without her," Esme said. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So, how did Bella know you all were coming back?" Charlie asked.

"Alice came over last night while you were working. Remember? I just told you," I said.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Wait, I thought you were going to the movies with Mike," Charlie said. Everyone stiffened. All the Cullens glared at nothing. I guess Alice or Edward already told them.

"Dad, I never did and never will date that piece of trash," I said.

"Bella, don't be mean to the kid," Charlie said.

"No, I have every right to!" I said.

"If I see that boy, he's going down," Emmett said.

"Got that right," Jasper said.

"Ha! If you get to him first! I would have already pumbled him to nothing by the time you saw him," Edward said.

"Okay. Why are you all talking about murdering Mike Newton?" Charlie asked.

"Show him, Bella. Show him what that bastard did to you," Alice said. Charlie looked at me. I sighed and pulled up my sleeves. I heard Charlie gasp. I continued with my shirt and jeans. Then I looked at Charlie. His face was purple. I hid behind Edward, incase he was going to explode. He finally turned normal color after about 2 minutes.

"He did that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"He told me if I did, he would hurt me worse. I was scared," I said.

"Honey, you don't have to be scared of telling me," Charlie said. I nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I went to get it after fixing my clothes, but Emmett beat me there.

"No, sister dearest. I'll get it," he said. He went to the door.

"COME HERE, BOY!" he boomed. He sounded like an old man screaming at a teenager who just egged their house. He pulled someone in and closed the door. It was Mike Newton, who had flowers in his hand.

"How dare you!" I screamed. I started marching over to him, but Edward held me back.

"Bella, please take me back. I love you! Why choose him over me? I won't leave you!" Mike said.

"But you'll beat the hell out of me," I said.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said walking over to him. Edward let me go. "They know, Mike. You're going to jail, and not getting out of it. Now, it's time for a little payback," I said. I was standing in front of him now. Emmett was holding him down for me. "This," I slapped him across his face, leaving a red mark and possible a bruise, "is for all those many times you made me kiss you. Your breath was disgusting. It smelled like garbage! And this," I punched him in his jaw, "is for all the bruises you left on me. And this," I ripped out a handful of his hair, "is for the many times you drug me around on my hair. And this," I took his wrist and bent it back as he screamed in pain, "is for stepping on my wrist and breaking it. And finally this," I kicked him in the groin, "is for……well….everything else," I finished.

Edward then pulled me away as Charlie put handcuffs on Mike.

"If anyone asks, I was in the bathroom when all this happened," Charlie said as he lead Mike to his cruiser. We laughed as he drove Mike down to the station.


	9. AN Tough Time For Me

I'm sorry for this A/N, but I'm writing this to let you know my stories are on hold. I'm doing a dedication story to my friend I lost today.

Early this morning, around 4 A.M. my friend was sleeping in her room in Mississippi, when a tree fell on her house, and unfortunately, her bedroom, which she was sleeping in.

She was going to celebrate a birthday with me this Tuesday, August 11th. We were both going to be 15, now it's only me. It's going to be tough for me for these next few weeks, maybe months.

Please be patient with me. It's taken me a lot of strength just to write this A/N. It's really shaken me up.

I got a call this morning from one of my friends telling me she had died. I moved to Arkansas recently, so I didn't hear about it until 10 A.M. and I was in band practice. When I heard, I broke down and was going into shock. I'm fine now and trying to put on a brave face for my family, but it's hard.

Me and my friend were joined at the hip in 6th grade. That's when I met her, but we grew apart but she was still a huge part of my life. She was only 14 and she was so young.

Please pray for me and her family. I'm not going to give any names away, but still pray for me. This is the third death I've had to encounter in this year, and if you ask me, 3 is too many. Hell, 1 is too many. I'm still not over the last death that has hit me. Please be patient with me and I promise to try to get started on my stories again, but my healing process can't be rushed.

I was fixing to start again today, but her death hit me like a bus. It hurts and new wounds have open.

And her death has taught me something. Tell your mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, cousins, grandparents, friends, enemies, everyone close to you; tell them how much you care about them, because one day you could go home, go to sleep and plan on seeing them the next day, but in reality, you might not. I haven't spoken to her in almost a year, and I'm really regretting it now. That girl knew how to make everyone smile and laugh. And live your life to the fullest because you never know when it could be your last day.

And I'd like all my fans to know while I'm in this healing process, I'm going to start a new story about losing a friend. It's called "Life is Short". It's about losing a friend and it's, of course, for Twilight.

It's going to show a lot of the emotions I'm feeling right now. It will be good and will be the only story I'm will work on currently. It won't be long, maybe 3 to 5 chapters, more or less. I haven't really planned it out.

And as some of you may have noticed, I've deleted some of my stories. Why? Because some of them were just too difficult to keep a storyline and right now I'm too stressed out to do so many. Maybe I'll start them up again when I'm done with my others.

Okay, that's just about it! Oh, and my birthday is Tuesday, August 11th, which you know from earlier in this note, and it really makes my day when people tell me happy birthday, and I'm really going to need that on my birthday cause it's going to be hard without my friend celebrating it with me.

Keep me and my friend's family in your prayers and I hope to get better to start writing again. I love you guys!

Taylor


End file.
